


day and night

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, i wrote one chapter and then dropped it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can sleep it off."Flipping over onto his side, facing away from his phone and all of his fears, George decides to do just that. Sleep it off.Oh, if only he could.But when everything is dark, all he can see is his thoughts, playing out like a movie in his mind. When everything is silent, all he can hear is the ringing in his ears, the tone of the message, and the beat of his heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	day and night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first dnf fic, so just know that I'm trying my best :,).  
> 

George glares at his monitor, the bright light blinding his sleepy eyes. The little clock in the corner seems to jump out at him.

_4:00 AM._

He lets out a frustrated sigh, turning down the brightness before leaning back in his chair. George was well aware of his bad sleeping habits, so much so that even the clock had begun to attack him for it.

“You okay?” The faint sound of Dream’s voice came from the headphones laid out on the desk. George grabs them and quickly slips them on.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired,” he says.

“It’s pretty late over there, you should get some sleep. We’ve been recording for, what, five hours?”

George brushes him off with an absentminded “Yeah, I guess.” He tugs on the strings of his hoodie. “Ugh, it’s cold in here.”

“Can’t relate. It’d be 100 degrees in my room right now if it weren’t for my AC,” Dream replies.

George smirks at that. “It’d be flaming hot in your room no matter what, as long as you’re in it.”

Dream wheezes. “You’re so stupid. You don’t even know what I look like.”

“Well, then fly me to Florida so I can find out,” George says easily.

There's an awkward pause then, no noise coming from the either end of the call. George shifted in his seat, the chair suddenly not so comfortable anymore.

_Did I say something wrong?_

After what felt like years, Dream replied in a more serious tone. “Wait, for real?”

George sits up carefully. “Well yeah, we’ve...discussed it before. You, me, and Sapnap.”

It takes another minute for Dream to respond, George nervously playing with his hands in his lap the entire time.

“Hm. Yeah, guess we have.” It sounds like he's thinking, but George doesn’t bother to ask why.

The two continue to talk, easing back into their typical banter. As George’s eyes begin to close, so does the conversation.

“Go to bed, sleepy. You’re not even paying attention to what I’m saying.”

“Yes I am. I’ve memorized everything. I’m like a- uh, what animals have good memory again?”

Dream laughs. He lowers his voice before speaking again. 

“You’re so cute.”

The words spark something in George. Maybe it was the way they were spoken, soft and effortless and so genuine. Or perhaps it was the person who said them.

But no matter how nice it was, the fear was overwhelming.

“I know I am. Goodnight, Dream.”

He panics, and doesn’t wait for a response. With the click of a button, George leaves the call. 

~

_ding_

The light of George’s phone spreads across the ceiling of his bedroom, the noise piercing through the original state of silence, shattering the peace and quiet. He looks over at it, lying right next to him in the pitch-black dark.

He takes a deep breath, followed by a heavy sigh. He can’t bring himself to look at the message. George knew what it was, and yet he avoided it nonetheless.

 _Whatever,_ he thinks. _I can sleep it off._

Flipping over onto his side, facing away from his phone and all of his fears, George decides to do just that. Sleep it off.

Oh, if only he could.

But when everything is dark, all he can see is his thoughts, playing out like a movie in his mind. When everything is silent, all he can hear is the ringing in his ears, the tone of the message, and the beat of his heart.

Twenty minutes pass, and George can’t sleep. He thinks about it for a while, eyes moving between the faint black outlines of the various items in his room.

_You know what? Fuck it._

He gives in, hastily grabbing his phone. The light shining on his face hurts his eyes, but he couldn’t care less right now. The notification is right there.

_From DREAM :)_

There's a final moment of hesitation. It doesn’t last long at all. He taps the box, opening up the text.

_“goodnight george <3.” _

He reads it in a split second.

All that for one message. Two words. One heart, that meant close to nothing. It would never mean anything.

It was simple, and George knew it was coming. 

So why did he take so long to open it? Why were almost all of his nights restless for the same reason, the same person, and the same hopeless thoughts?

And most importantly, why was he so scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update every Sunday.
> 
> (hi i’m from the future and i never ended up continuing this oops)


End file.
